


move a little closer (so i can breathe you in)

by kageyeeeaaahma (joontastic)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone else is confused, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Police Officer Sawamura Daichi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and the nekoma guys, basically everyone works for kuroo, only the seijoh guys know karasuno, this is just all fluff your heart will BURST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joontastic/pseuds/kageyeeeaaahma
Summary: “So, uh, I don’t know if you remember me, but,” Smooth, Kuro, he can hear Kenma in his head before he can think of what he’s going to say next.“Kuroo, of course I remember you. It’s not that easy to forget the captain with the weird hair,” and the man chuckles, his eyes forming little crescents and Kuroo wants to wrap him up in his arms and hold him there forever.orKuroo gets that second chance he’s always wished for.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	move a little closer (so i can breathe you in)

“Kenma, it’s hard being an adult out here, okay? Just because  _ you _ are rich and famous and whatnot, the rest of us are  _ struggling _ .” Kuroo emphasizes this point by having to catch the door with his elbow, hissing in pain, while trying not to drop the very large custom-made banner for his next client. He knows Kenma can’t see him, but he likes to think that it made a very good piece of supportive evidence to his point. 

“Kuro, I told you if you wanted to come work with me, you’re always welcome,” the younger says quietly. Kuroo smiles, tapping his employee ID on the door of the company entrance. 

“Don’t worry about it, Kenma!” He says, standing up straight after putting all his things down by his office. “I am doing very well off by myself, as Head Designer of this printing company. So! I am going to do very adult things, but the job kind, not the other kind, and I’ll talk to you later! Bye, love you!” He chuckles to himself as Kenma hangs up immediately. Whatever. He knows that means I love you, too, just in Kenma’s own way. 

“Tetsu-bro!” A loud voice echoes in the barely-filled office. “Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto Koutarou, also known as Kuroo’s right-hand man in the office, comes skipping down the hallway. “Lovely to see you, this fine morning.”

“He’s your boss, Bokuto.” Akaashi deadpans from Kuroo’s other side. Kuroo nearly jumps out of skin. When did he even get there? “You should be concerned if he  _ weren’t  _ here in the mornings.”

“Ah, Akaashi, you’re too serious, live a little, will you?” Bokuto leans against a cubicle, straightening almost immediately when he realizes it probably won’t be enough to support his weight, then winks at Akaashi. “For example, you could go on a date with me. I consider that to be quite lively, if I say so myself.”

“And as I myself have told you about four times in the past two days, I am not looking for a relationship at the moment. Now if you’ll excuse me, Yaku needed help reaching his coffee mug on the top shelf again. Why Lev put it up there remains a mystery to me.” He narrows his eyes at Kuroo. “And you knew that he’d cause trouble, which is why you hired him, isn’t it?”

Kuroo shrugs. “I could use a little entertainment sometimes. It just so happens that it comes at the expense of one of my closest friends.” Akaashi says nothing as he turns away from the two taller men, one of whom does that little wave with just the tips of his long fingers, smirking. “Bro-kuto, grab that for me, will ya? Need to hang it up in the conference room for a client meeting.”

“Aye, captain,” Bokuto says, taking the banner and shuffling behind Kuroo as they head away from the cubicles and towards the higher-ups offices. “Who’s this for, today?”

Unlocking the door to the conference room and setting down all his things on the table, Kuroo shrugs again as he grabs the clips and other materials needed to hang the banner up. “Another volleyball tournament, I heard. The local police want to show their support, also probably some way of saying ‘hey, we got your backs and your kids backs!’.”

Bokuto nods, unrolling the banner across the glass table. “‘The Miyagi Prefecture Police Force Welcomes You to the Spring Nationals Qualifiers!’ Bro, that’s long as heck.” He sits down in a swivelling chair, turning around and around as he watches Kuroo think about it. 

“I told them that in the email, but they said it was fine. Sucks for whoever’s going to take it home, though. It was pretty heavy when I brought it in today.” Kuroo says, attaching a clip to one end of the banner and motioning for Bokuto to do the same to the other. “Oikawa!” He calls out. “Coffee, please!”

He’s actually not sure if Oikawa’s here yet, but if the high-pitched whine coming from down the hall is anything to stand by, then he should be in the conference room in a bit. 

“I’m not  _ actually _ your personal assistant, you know that, right Kuroo?” Is the first thing Oikawa says as soon as the door opens. Regardless, he hands Kuroo’s coffee over and a muffin to Bokuto. “Hey, Miyagi. I’m from there.”

“Are you? So do you know anything about the police force?” Bokuto asks, crumbs falling out of his mouth as he speaks. Oikawa looks at him in disgust. 

Turning his attention to Kuroo, he shrugs. “Just that they have a really hot cop to supervise community events, such as this one. I know their PR guy though, I used to call him Mr. Refreshing in high school.” 

...Mr. Refreshing? It sounded so familiar, but Kuroo couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He shook his head. He could think about that later. Right now, he has a meeting to set up. 

“Could you ask Iwaizumi to set up the projector, please? I’m going to go over my notes for this meeting in my office. Thanks for your help, Bokuto,” he says, leaving the room and ignoring Oikawa’s ‘thanks for the coffee, Tooru’. 

Kuroo heads to his office, shutting the door behind him, which really is pointless because the whole thing is glass and he can clearly see Bokuto hanging off of one of the walls to Akaashi’s cubicle, Lev holding the stapler above Yaku’s head, and Terushima measuring his height next to Aone, who looks like he’s going to step on Terushima any second now. He shifts his gaze to the picture frame on his desk, his last team picture with Nekoma’s Volleyball Club. Yaku definitely had less wrinkles, and Lev was a beanpole. He laughs at Yamamoto’s hairstyle for a bit, too. 

_ Don’t you think it’s time to replace that picture with, I don’t know, something more recent? _ , Kenma had said, the last time he came to visit the office. 

_ Who exactly would I replace it with? I still love each and every one of you, you know _ , was all Kuroo had said in reply. He didn’t mention that he never thought of looking for someone to replace it with. He already lost that chance. 

“What are you doing, Kuroo..” he whispers to himself. “Get it together, you have a meeting in an hour.”

The hour goes by quickly enough. He has all his notes down within twenty minutes and spends the next forty at his desk, watching as Iwaizumi threatens to tie Oikawa up with an extension cord, watching Hanamaki and Matsukawa make paper airplanes to bother Kyoutani with, watching Terushima measure himself against Aone for the seventh time this week. 

“Where have I heard Mr. Refreshing before?” He mumbles to himself as he gathers his laptop and his notes together. He’s right on time, because Inuoka’s voice rings out of the desk intercom.

“Kuroo, your police meeting reps have arrived. Should I send them to the conference room?”

He takes a deep breath in before replying. “Have Yaku take them please and thank you, I’ll be there in two minutes.”

Closing the door to his office, he takes the long way around to the conference room. “You, stop measuring, you’re 26, you stopped growing a long time ago,” he says to Terushima. 

“Iwaizumi, I appreciate your determination to shut Oikawa up but please refrain from the violent options while we have clients,” the former sits down immediately as the latter huffs. 

“Kyoutani, I know you want to commit homicide right now but I do not have the time to hide two bodies at the moment, okay?” Kyoutani signals to Hanamaki and Matsukawa that their heads are coming off.

“Lev, in the corner and as far away from Yaku as possible for the next thirty minutes please and thank you!” With that, he slips into the conference room, outstretching his hand. “Welcome sir, sorry for the- Sawamura?!” So much for a flawless entrance, he almost drops his laptop onto the glass. Because standing before him, _right in front of him_ , is the reason he would never replace the photo in his office. The chance that he lost oh-so-many years ago. 

A lighter chuckle comes from behind Sawamura, one that could only be recognized as…

“Mr. Refreshing,” Kuroo bows. “Nice to see you again, as well.”

Sugawara waves his hand. “Please, that name retired years ago.” He smiles, looking like he hasn’t aged a day. 

“So, uh, I don’t know if you remember me, but,” Smooth, Kuro, he can hear Kenma in his head before he can think of what he’s going to say next. 

“Kuroo, of course I remember you. It’s not that easy to forget the captain with the weird hair,” and Daichi chuckles, his eyes forming little crescents and Kuroo wants to wrap him up in his arms and hold him there forever. 

“Well, I’m no longer a captain and unless you had to repeat high school for the past eight years, I’m sure you aren’t either, Sawamura,” Kuroo holds his hand out, and the latter takes it with a firm hold. “Nice to meet you, Sawamura Daichi. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, Head Designer at this lovely printing company you have blessed your presence with.”

Now _that_ , that was smooth. And it would have been a perfect line had it not been for the sound of Lev shrieking from within the office, followed by almost every employee shushing him. 

Kuroo closes his eyes and takes another deep breath. “I’m sorry, you remember Lev right? He and Yaku never really grew out of that phase - well Yaku never grew period - but that phase where all they do is fight? They still do that. I hope it’s not too much of an inconvenience.”

The two former volleyball players chuckle at that. “We noticed! Did you hire almost every Nekoma player here?”

“Almost,” Kuroo says as he opens up his laptop and presentation. “Everyone except Kai, Kenma and Fukunaga. I’m sure you know where Kenma is, though, if you keep in touch with Chibi-chan.”

“Wow, that’s an old one,” Daichi says, taking a seat in one of the chairs. “But yes, I heard he’s been Hinata’s sponsor for quite some time now. A few years, actually.”

“Since we were 23,” Kuroo nods. “Can you believe we’re in our late 20s now? Well you probably don’t think about that, Suga, you literally look like you haven’t aged.”

“Hey! Just because my hair has always been grey doesn’t mean it doesn’t  _ feel _ like I’ve gotten grey hairs! It’s very stressful cleaning up Daichi’s messes,” Suga huffs. “Okay not Daichi, because all he does is community stuff but Nishinoya and Tanaka are  _ very _ hard to keep track of. Moreso than in high school.”

And with that, Kuroo feels like he’s picking them up from the parking lot again, on a warm day, explaining that no, that is not the Tokyo Tower. It’s like they never grew up. 

\- 

But time does this thing where you feel like it’s only been a few minutes, but in reality it’s actually been over an hour, and Lev is out of his time-out, Kyoutani has reached his daily limit of Hanamaki and Matsukawa, and Aone is sending pleading eyes through the glass of the conference room. 

“So since I have to make those changes, I’m gonna need another three or four days to re-design and then print the banner, is that okay with you Sawamura, Sugawara?” Kuroo says, shutting his laptop. 

“No, of course, that’s fine. Qualifiers aren’t for another three weeks, I just wanted to deal with it sooner than later,” Daichi says. “Especially since Suga was doing all the communication work, I wasn’t sure what exactly he was getting done. For all I knew he could’ve been getting my face printed onto that banner.”

“I, uh, considered it,” Suga says. “But I didn’t think the community would appreciate your face on the front of the gym. They see enough of you already.” He laughs as he quickly dodges Daichi’s punch. “Do you mind if we say hi to Oikawa and Iwaizumi? I wasn’t sure if it was them earlier but I heard the very familiar whining during our meeting and now I’m sure.”

“Of course, go ahead. He mentioned knowing who the PR guy is and it’s not like they’re being very productive anyways.” Kuroo opens the door and they shuffle out. 

“Yoohoo, Tooru!” Suga calls. Oikawa’s head pops up immediately over his cubicle. 

“Mr. Refreshing! I’ve missed you!”

Kuroo turns to Daichi and sighs happily. “It’s nice seeing you two, again. It’s been awhile, huh?”

Daichi nods in agreement. “It’s been almost ten years, Kuroo. That’s more than awhile, don’t you think?” There’s something behind the shine in his eyes but Kuroo can’t make it out. Not while his heart is thundering in his chest and he can feel Yaku’s burning gaze behind him. 

“For sure. Hey, how about this? When you and Suga come back for the banner, we go out to dinner? I can see how many of the Nekoma guys I can round up as well. It’ll be like the dumpster showdown.. Just no rivalry, or volleyball, or anything, really, just the same people.” Kuroo reaches behind him and scratches his neck awkwardly. Did he cross the line?

“We’d love that! Maybe you can invite the Seijoh guys too, look at them,” Daichi nudges Kuroo to look over where Suga is staring at Oikawa as he talks. 

“So you knew  _ all  _ of them?” Kuroo says in shock. “I thought they were just all roommates that coincidentally all got a job here!”

The shorter man laughs and it’s music to Kuroo’s ears. “The reason we worked so hard at those training camps was because of  _ them _ . Actually, mostly Oikawa. But Iwaizumi was to be feared as well.”

“Well sounds like I need to get to know all of you a bit more,” Kuroo turns to Daichi. “Dinner when you get back, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!! i had fun with this piece :) the second part will come in a few days!!


End file.
